


Factor by One

by Qem



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Canon - Manga, Emotionally Repressed, Gen, Introspection, Jossed, Logic, What does it mean when a character's eye changes colour?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 03:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi isn’t very good at emotions, that's why he enjoys playing games with their strategy and logic. Everything can be understood simply by breaking it down into it’s factors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Factor by One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Sources of inspiration are various – I’ve been in the process of writing this for approximately a month and a half. (Mostly because I either (a) didn’t want to write it or (b) found it inconvenient to write. Akashi may not be good at emotions, but he is very persistent, yo.)
> 
> Would highly recommend reading the Kuroko no basuke light novel translation of the first book before reading this fic as one of the scenes here directly references a scene from the first novel. - http://mocopersonal.tumblr.com/post/25799016522
> 
> Dedicated to Readerofasaph, as it’s her fault.

_Akashi isn't very good at emotions._

That's why he enjoys playing games with their strategy and logic. Everything can be understood simply by breaking it down into its factors. Everything is defined with rules, and any emotions involved can be easily directed and understood. There are expectations that everyone knows and follows. The correct course of action is simply a matter of prediction.

Even when you add physical elements, exertion can be pleasurable in it’s own right. Akashi enjoys things that have clear goals - like Tetris pieces that slide into place, the way shougi pieces can only move in set ways, running a set number of miles. Akashi enjoys feeling his limits and moving beyond them. He enjoys predicting how people will move - and feels satisfaction when he is able to see them surpass their limits, and yet have that monumental leap of ability be be taken into account in his plans.

He enjoys working with team mates, who work together for a common goal. There's no chance for misunderstanding and the comradeship is enjoyable.

He knows that there are some who see rivalry as part of a complicated relationship, but he’s always found it refreshingly simple – pushing each other further, taking winning and losing as a matter of course.

He's not fond of teasing, but finds that when he makes his perspective clear on the matter, everything tends to sort itself out.

He is part of the Generation of Miracles, and they are the best in the tournament. No one shall look down on them. Ever.

_Akashi isn't very good at emotions._

That's why, he focuses on his own control. If you can control yourself, you can control the game.

That’s why he realises fairly early on, that something isn’t right.

_Akashi isn't very good at emotions._

That's why it's pure logic that he teaches Kuroko the way that he does, maximising Kuroko's skill while minimising Kuroko's disruption to the rest of the game.

Kuroko Tetsuya is a magnificent piece, one that Akashi is particularly proud of discovering. Kuroko Tetsuya when played carefully serves to bolster his own team’s fire power, and beautifully decimates his opponent’s focus and defences. Kuroko’s power doesn’t just come from his own moves – his powers exponentially increase the team’s potential. 

He’s a card that can’t be played for an entire match, but when played just right, he’s beautiful to behold. Akashi does admire all of his teammate’s styles, but Kuroko’s style in particular, Akashi always has to watch – the opponent’s confusion is delicious to behold, particularly when they don’t even realise the true source of their confusion.

Akashi does not understand why Kuroko would want to risk everything.

Akashi does not understand why Kuroko would continue to push himself, when Kuroko’s been specifically advised to rest. Akashi does not understand why anyone, would want to risk long term problems from having aggravated their injuries from a practice game. It's not even a match. If you are injured you can’t play at your best, if you can’t play at your best it’s difficult to win. If you don’t win your games, you can’t continue to play. It’s obvious. If you love basketball, you need to win, and save yourself to ensure optimal gains.

Never mind. Murasakibara can be counted on to not play basketball and while nothing can be done to improve their relationship on the court, it’s important that they continue to get along off the court. Furthermore, Momoi’s quite capable of picking things up with only subtle hints. Besides she’ll enjoy the opportunity to indulge in her new found interest.

That should help soften the order, while ensuring that Akashi’s commands are followed, and Kuroko will not be able to take advantage of whatever excuse Akashi knows Kuroko is going to come up with.

_Akashi isn't very good at emotions._

That's why when the doctor gives him the diagnoses he takes it very calmly. Four years is plenty of time after all to achieve his goals, and it's only a minor setback for a person of his skills. You don't need to see the court in order to know where all the players are, and respond in kind.

It's not good news. But it's news that can be taken into account and planned around, starting with a trip to the hairdresser.

He has tofu soup for lunch every day for the next week.

_Akashi isn't very good at emotions._

He asked not to be teased, but watching his teammates interact so closely while he feels detached and separate is… strangely hard.

Interesting. This will need to be further analysed at a later point in time.

_Akashi isn't very good at emotions._

That's why when his parents announce their divorce he has already made his plans and fine-tuned them so that he couldn't possibly be turned down. Akashi can stay with his father and then his grandfather until the end of the year, as both his parents take advantage of their new separate lives and then Akashi will live by himself.

Who could say no to their son going to the prestigious Rakuzan? Especially when there is already an approved scholarship involved? Well known for turning out excellent students both in academics and sports (including basketball), who are frequently offered their first choice of university.

Not when everything has been taken into account - with a portfolio outlining the apartment and living expenses budgeted for and arranged, leaving only a minor fee that will still be less than the probable child support to be deposited into his bank account.

Besides, Akashi’s pretty sure the page that takes his medical requirements into account will push it into a yes.

_Akashi isn't very good at emotions._

That’s why he struggles to take into account the coach’s request to have more players rotate onto the court for Teikou.

Akashi understands that losing “the Generation of Miracles” will hurt Teikou. Akashi too wants to leave a strong legacy behind.

But, there’s something beautiful about the way his current team plays – it’s a crime to not let them play. They are his, and their movements are so perfectly in sync on the court. When, Akashi himself doesn’t want to lose any opportunity he has to play. Not now, when he knows that there’s going to be a cap.

Akashi thinks that it might be time to test Kuroko’s resolve.

_Akashi isn't very good at emotions._

That’s why he asks everyone to split up, to make things fair. He’s sure that each team that they join will shine, and it gives him a sense of satisfaction to know that they go onto become individual stars recognised by all, not just lucky individuals who were held up by the others. There are fissures across the team, fissures that he predicted and he knows he is a factor in; going their separate ways will help make things simpler. Help them find their own way.

Including Kuroko is a must, especially for his last point. He’s sure that this will help spark that determination he saw long ago, help Kuroko think about taking on Akashi’s role of a game master. He looks forward to seeing Kuroko’s argument on the court. Kuroko is one of Akashi’s players, and consequently should never be overlooked.

It will make a nice apology, he thinks. Having Kuroko genuinely recognised as one of the Generation of Miracles.

(Although Akashi has no intention of losing. He wants to be known resolutely as one of the best, right up until the end, when he retires.)

_Akashi isn’t good at emotions._

That’s why when Kagami doesn’t know who he is, just resolutely ignores him, as if he is the least interesting, least important of the Generation of Miracles, someone who was carried forward along with their skill, doesn’t even look him in the eye, he…

Snaps.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Factor by Two (the people are idiots remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/636911) by [Qem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem)




End file.
